minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
This is a list and description of all the weapons in The Haunting/Haunted series. The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Diamond Sword This weapon was used by Armen to fight off the monsters invading his and Drake's house. At first, it was nearly damaged beyond repair, but when day came, Armen immediately went to the Blacksmith shop down the street to get it fixed up. It is then possibly lost when Armen fell into the void. Diamond Armor This set of armor was used by Armen during the attack at his house. Bow and Arrow These were used by skeletons and Herobrine while attacking the house. The Haunting: Second Life Diamond Sword These weapons were used by Drake and Armen throughout their adventure to obtain all three of The Sacred Diamonds. It was then lost after being captured by Herobrine. Leather Armor This set of armor was used by Armen during their journey through The Three Biomes. Bow/Dispenser and Arrow These were used by skeletons and Herobrine once again when Drake and Armen were battling in The Nether. Herobrine instead used dispensers to shoot the arrows this time. Gold Sword These weapons were used by Zombie Pigmen. Fire Charges These projectiles were used by Ghasts and Blazes. TNT This was used to breach the desert temple and also escape the arena in The Nether. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Dagger Key This was found in the Ruby Shire illusion, which Armen took, and was used to open locks in Iron Myre. This was possibly lost in the lava. Musket This was used by Grayson in parts 1, 2, and 3. In the first one, he just points it at Drake and Armen, but in 2 and 3 he uses them to fight Herobrine. This was then disposed sometime after Grayson exited the portal. Spear This was found along with potions by Grayson and given to Armen, who used it against Herobrine in part 3. This was disposed sometime during their skirmish. Instant Health Splash-Potions These were found along with the spear which were used by Grayson to heal the three if they were poisoned by Herobrine in part 3. These were all used by during the skirmish. Bow and Arrow These were used by Herobrine in parts 3 and 5. In part 3, he shot regular and poison arrows while in part 5 he shot about 20 arrows at a time. Grayson's Sword and Armor (Hall of Heroes) This sword was found by Grayson along with the armor that goes with it under The Hall of Heroes. It was then used against Herobrine and some ghosts. Some years later, after Grayson had betrayed The Empire, his house was burned, along with the armor and weapons. Armen's Armor (Hall of Heroes) This set of armor was found by Armen under The Hall of Heroes beside Grayson's set which was worn until later, which he replaced with The Hero's Armor. Cross of Mercy This weapon killed over 30,000 undead during the war and was inherited by Armen until it possibly got destroyed in the lava along with The Fiery Sword and possibly the dagger. Shield This was found at The Hall of Heroes and taken by Grayson. Possibly destroyed in his house fire. Boomerang This was found under the Hall of Heroes behind Grayson's set of armor. Grayson then takes it with him. This is possibly destroyed in his house fire. The Hero's Armor This was found under The Church of Notch where the Wisdom Tree is situated. Armen was destined to take the armor and fight Herobrine, so he takes it. This can float over water and was destroyed in the lava with the exception of the helmet, which was given to Drake, but not found in any of his belongings in The Haunted. The Fiery Sword This sword was forged by Grayson at The Imperial Forge which consisted of many materials all gathered in the forge, including Witch's Blood. This was used to fight Herobrine, possibly vanquishing him forever. This was, however, destroyed in the lava, but not completely after Grayson went down and retrieved the remnants, which he then forged into Andruin. The Haunted Iron Sword This was used by Drake during their infiltration of one of the lost cripts in the Badlands as well as fighting in the attack of The Red Keep. This was then traded off with a diamond sword in the Red Keep arms building. Some enchanted ones that had inscribed words on it were found in a troll cave. Some other swords were also found around armories. Andruin This sword was forged by Grayson from the remnants of The Fiery Sword as well as other materials. It is very powerful against anything except for Armenbrine, which had little effect during their battle at The Magical Library. It was then given to Drake to destroy one of The Sacred Diamonds, which then caused Armen's life force to slip away, but not completely (enough that Drake can't sense it). Teleportation Hand This is used by Drake any time he wants to teleport around along with anybody he wants to accompany. Diamond Boots and Helmet These were found in an area along with money and an Invar Sickle. These were inherited by Drake. Invar Sickle This was found along with money and diamond boots and helmet. This was inherited by Drake. Bow and Arrow These were used by Grayson, skeletons, Drake, and Mia (who used a magical variant). Grayson replaced his with a crossbow at the blacksmith shop, Drake finds one at a bandit camp, and Mia borrows one from Grayson before escaping Grayson's house. Diamond Sword These were used by Drake after the attack of the Red Keep, Armenbrine, the Empire Assassin, and Mercenary Captains. It was used to threaten Grayson by Drake, who was being controlled over by Herobrine at the moment. Pistol This was found in a subway area where they had a journal and a checklist. This was way too rusted beyond repair that Grayson disposed it. Shotgun This was found in an area underneath the Red Keep where blood flows. It was way too rusted beyond repair that Grayson disposed it. Wave Magic This was used by Armenbrine to blow away Drake, Grayson, and the Empire Assassin away during the skirmish. Levitation Magic This was used by Drake to blow away the Empire Assassin and also during the battle at the marsh. Crossbow This was found at the Blacksmith shop down the street from The House of Herobrine. It replaced the bow and arrow that Grayson had used. Cutlass This was used by Mia until she started using the pink sword found at The Magical Library. Poison Darts These were used by Nightcrawlers while attacking Drake, Grayson, and Mia down in the catacombs under Armada. Gold and Iron Armor These were used by The Army of Herobrine during many of their attacks, mostly seen wearing golden boots, but sometimes full sets. Tablism of Water This was used by Drake and Armenbrine. Drake is seen charging it up, but Armenbrine uses it while protecting The Sacred Diamonds. Tablism to Raise Earth This was used by Drake to guard against Armenbrine's fire magic attacks. Tablism to Lower Earth This was used by Drake to exit their "cage," which protected them from Armenbrine's fire magic attacks. Fire Magic This was used by Armenbrine against the three during the battle at the marsh. Cannons Theses are used on airships and fleet camps of The Empire. Drake and Grayson also used these when they stole one of the ships. Lightning Magic Grayson uses two weapons; one being a bow and one being a sickle, which were both found along with the map to the Magical Library. Grayson's Magical Armor This was found at the Magical Library and used by Grayson during their skirmish against Armenbrine. Drake's Magical Armor This was found at the Magical Library and used by Drake during their skirmish against Armenbrine. Mia's Magical Armor This was found at the Magical Library and used by Mia during their skirmish against Armenbrine. Mia's Pink Sword This was found at the Magical Library and used by Mia during their skirmish against Armenbrine. The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine Diamond Sword This was used by Drake throughout their journey. Mercenary Captains also used these. Andruin This was used by Grayson throughout their journey. Crossbows These were used by mercenaries. Bow and Arrows These were used by skeletons and mercenary captains. Fire Magic Drake finally learns this type of magic and uses it mostly in combat. Lightning Magic Drake learns this and uses it to fight enemies at a distance with maximum damage. Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunted Category:The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Category:The Haunting: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine Category:Weapons and Armor